Captavating Eyes
by animefangirl55
Summary: Kyo has just transferred to a new school after causing trouble at his old one. Here he meets Yuki who seems to captivate him. They always argue and don't get along. But is that how they really feel or are they just hiding from themselves. Bad summary Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Kyo's POV)

I followed assistant principal Ayame down the empty hallway of the school building, not really paying attention to what he was saying. I'd heard it all before anyway, this being my third school in four months. I didn't mean to break that kids jaw. He deserved it. Although that did probably put me on the 'Beware, gets pissed off easily' list. Not like I give a crap.

As Ayame-sensei stopped I looked up to see that we had arrived at my new homeroom. He opened the door as the teacher stopping in the middle of a lesson to see what we needed. Ayame-sensei glided into the room and greeted the other teacher.

"Gure-san, it's amazing that I get to see you on this magnificent day of ours" he started in an overly dramatic voice.

"Oh Aya, do you forget? We just saw each other before class started." The teacher in the classroom responded to his sudden outburst.

"Yes but that seems so long as I've been away from you and I've felt so lonely."

"As have I my dear Aya."

"All right!" they both said in unison as the class started into an uproar of laughter at their teacher's silliness. But as far as I was concerned they were both idiots. I cleared my throat to remind them of my presence, seeing as they were caught up in their own little world.

Seeming to remember why we were here, Ayame-sensei started to explain ourselves. "That's right! Gure-san, today you have been honored with the privilege of teaching our new transfer student. Please welcome Kyon-kichi to your class everyone!"

That snapped me out of my silence, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING KYON-KICHI!?" I shouted so loud, my eardrums rang. No use trying to make a good first impression. There was no way anyone was going to call me that.

"Yes, yes, it suits you rather nicely doesn't it?" he responded like he had just discovered the most amazing thing in the world and was now showing it off. "I have quite the skill for these things, don't I?"

"There is no chance in hell that your gonna call me that!" this was getting ridiculous.

"Then I suppose we'll have to stick with calling you Kyo for now wont we?" he put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, "Tsk, tsk, but we will have to do something about that temper of yours. Unless of course; you want to scare off all the girls."

Could this guy really be the assistant principal? What kind of school was this? "I don't care what they think!" I was getting really annoyed now. I've only been here for five minutes and already I want to knock his lights out.

He was smiling now. As far as I could tell, that couldn't be a good thing. "Well then that changes everything. But good luck finding a guy that would deal with that temper of yours as well."

That's it. I snapped. "SHADD UP YA DANM PERVERT!!!" I walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar "I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" I then let go of him as he recomposed himself. Who did he think he was anyway? Having the nerve to call me gay to my face. He's lucky that he still has any teeth left.

"So class now that you've had the pleasure of meeting Kyo, please treat him nicely!" he announced as he skipped out of the classroom.

I looked at the rest of the students who still seemed to be laughing. I wonder if this sort of thing happens regularly at this school. Maybe it will be more interesting here than I thought.

"Well Kyo," the teacher started with that damn smile still on his face, "I'm Shigure your homeroom and literature teacher. It's nice to have you here so let's get back to my lesson now, please." He let out an exasperated sigh as he looked around the classroom. "Why don't you go sit next to Yuki over there?" He pointed over to an empty desk of the back of the room.

I walked silently over to the desk as I felt just about every eye in the classroom on me. Once I arrived at the desk I sat down and the class started up again. About three minutes into the class I got bored stiff and started dazing off.

I looked around the classroom and got my grasp of it. There were two windows to the right and two doors to my left. A blackboard at the front and cabinets in the back. Nothing special. Then I had a look around at the people. Again nothing special. That is until I saw who was sitting next to me.

At first glance I couldn't tell if they were a boy of a girl. But then I saw he was wearing the boys' uniform. Still, he had to be the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. His hair was so silver it almost seemed to shine in the light coming from the windows. His skin was so pale it looked almost white like a porcelain doll. As if it would break if not treated gently. But what had me really captivated were his eyes. They were such a deep shade of violet and seemed to have a certain glint in them that gave me this curious feeling. They made me wonder who this extremely beautiful boy was. Made me want to know more.

I hadn't realized I was staring until I heard him speak up.

"Sorry but even if I was gay I wouldn't be interested in a brute like you." That made me mad.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BRUTE!?!" I shouted as I stood up in my chair.

"Kyo I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my class to state the obvious." Shigure turned to me as everyone started snickering in their desks.

Beautiful or not, I definitely didn't like this guy one bit.

(Yuki's POV)

It was just another typical day in class and I was extremely bored. I already knew this stuff and yet I had to hear the lesson all over again just because someone else didn't understand it. That's the sort of thing you work after school for instead of wasting everyone else's time.

_SLAM!_

I looked up to see Ayame-sensei strut into the classroom spouting nonsense to Shigure again. Doesn't this guy ever shut up?

"Gure-san, it's amazing that I get to see you on this magnificent day of ours"

"Oh Aya, do you forget? We just saw each other before class started."

And here they go again with this ridiculous act of theirs. Why can't they just grow up? And what is he doing here anyway?

I looked around and saw the source of his presence leaning into the doorframe. I hade to hold my breath to keep from gasping. He was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. His hair was such bright orange that I thought it was almost glowing at first. His skin was so tan it looked as though it had been kissed by the sun. But his eyes. His eyes were such a burning red that they looked to be endless pools of crimson. And they seemed to have a fire burning in them to do…something. I could see resolve in them and what else, I'm not sure. But those eyes were so captivating that I found myself getting lost in them.

I felt something hit me on the side of my head and turned around to see Arisa-san looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Hey prince you ok there? You seemed to bee drifting off somewhere." She said as she kept eye contact with me. I'd known Arisa-san for a few years now ever since Honda-san had introduced us in middle school and I didn't want to worry her.

I felt myself put on that fake smile I'd come to know so well and assured he that nothing was wrong. After she made sure I wouldn't be fainting in the middle of class she went back to watching the comedy show that was unfolding at the front of the class. I watched for a little wile too but then became bored when the transfer student started in on the yelling.

I started dazing off again when I herd my name called by Shigure.

"Why don't you go sit next to Yuki over there?"

I looked up to see the new student walking my way to sit in the empty desk next to me. Once he got settled class resumed again and I was still bored stiff. Then I felt someone's eyes on me I looked to my side to see the new guy staring at me.

I don't know why but having those crimson eyes on me just gave me this nervous feeling in my stomach. Like I was on a rollercoaster and it had just stopped upside down. I sat there for a wile longer but he didn't take his eyes off me. Finally having enough of this nonsense I spoke up.

"Sorry but even if I was gay I wouldn't be interested in a brute like you." I said with my usual mask of calmness in place. I heard his chair screech back and his hands slam on his desk as he shouted at me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BRUTE!?!" he yelled with a burning fire of hate in his eyes. Gosh he was so loud. Couldn't he be more quite, the baka.

"Kyo I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my class to state the obvious." Shigure said at the front of the room as the class started snickering at his sudden outburst. I heard him sit down in his desk and start mumbling something about "I'm not a brute" and "damn brat" as the class started again for the third time today. That was it; I definitely won't be making friends with this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there. You know, I've always wondered if people actually read the authors notes so I didn't put any on the first chapter. But now I've decided that I might as well. So this is my first story and I hope you all like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. I wish I did but I don't, so there.

**Chapter 2**

(Yuki's POV)

"Kyo-kun seems like a nice guy, doesn't he?" Honda-san said as we walked out to our usual spot for lunch, right under the cherry tree.

"Oh sure, with that orange hair he's got to be an interesting character." Arisa-san responded as she started shoving her tuna melt in her mouth. "Bet he would make for a good fight too."

Now I was curious, "How do you figure that Arisa-san?" as far as I could tell he was loud but that was all there was to it.

"Cause," she paused to finish off her food, "did you _see_ that temper of his? Guys like that always know a trick or two that will keep you on your toes."

"Guys like who?"

I turned my head to see Haru walking with Momiji to come sit with us. "So, who are we talking about?" he asked again seeing as no one had answered him.

"This new transfer student in our class. He has a bad mouth and a bad temper. All the qualities of a good fighter." Arisa-san answered with a grin on her face. As Haru and Momiji sat down Honda-san proceeded to inform them of the new student. I listened, only vaguely aware of what was being said, as I ate my lunch in silence.

"Ah, Kyo-kun." I looked up to see Kyo wandering around looking for what seemed to be a place to eat. "If you want you can sit over here with us." Honda-san offered to him when he stopped to see what she had to say.

He looked over at me and instantly started shouting, "No way am I sitting within ten feet of him!" as he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Come on, don't be such a baby, just sit down and eat orange-top!" Arisa-san said with a grin on her face. Kyo was practically steaming now.

"There's no way I'm sitting near him!! And don't call me orange-top!!" he shouted as everyone started staring at us. Could this guy ever shut up for just one moment?

"Would you be quiet?" I asked him, the irritation evident in my voice. "Some of us are trying to eat here." This sent Kyo off the edge.

"YOU SHUT UP!!! I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! I'M NOT SOME OBEDIENT HOUSE CAT!!!" this response had me amused.

"Obviously, judging by the number of fleas you have. I'd say you're a stray cat that nobody wants." I replied with a cold smirk on my face. Teasing him was just too much fun. Next he took a fighting stance with his fists in the air and started glaring at me even more.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!?! HUH PRETTY BOY!?!" Pretty boy? Where did that one come from?

"Sorry but I don't have time to deal with idiots like you." I said as I started to walk back to class.

"WHAT YA AFRAID TA LOSE!?! YA WIMP!" Could this guy be any more stupid?

"Sorry to tell you but lunch is over." I wish he would just leave me alone.

"We'll see you later Kyo-kun" Honda-san bid him farewell as we left to class. I just hope I can go the rest of the day without seeing him.

(Kyo's POV)

I looked out at the sky as the last class for the day dragged on. My thoughts kept on drifting back to _him._ What did he say his name was? Yuki? Yah that sounds about right. Why did he have to insult me like that? The bastard. Well, yah I did yell at him first. But he called me a brute before that! He just keeps managing to tick me off. Who does he think he is anywa-

_Briiiing_

The sound of the bell ringing interrupted my thoughts as everyone started leaving. I gathered my stuff and headed out of the classroom. As I walked out the door I saw someone waving to me from the end of the hall.

"Kyo-kun over here!" she shouted just loud enough so that I could hear her. Who was this girl? I thought it over and remembered seeing her with Yuki. I think her name was Tohru Honda or something along that line.

"Hey your Tohru, am I right?" I asked her just to make sure. She answered with this huge smile on her face.

"Yes! I'm so happy you remembered my name!" she exclaimed. "Well anyway, my friends and I were all going to play badminton together and were hoping that you would join us! The more the merrier that's what I say!" what's with this girl? She hardly even knows me.

"Why me? Can't you ask someone else?" what good will it do her if I play?

"We just want to get to know you. I was hoping we could all be friends." Suddenly her smile dropped to a look of panic. "Of course, unless you don't want to play, you don't have to. How inconsiderate of me! You probably have other plans and me asking is just a bother. I'm so sorry..."

She continued apologizing again and again for who knows how long until I was finally able to calm her down.

"Sure I'll play." I told her as she started smiling again. "Might as well, got nothing else to do." We both walked out to the court where everyone else was waiting. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

_Damn that's right! If this is with all her friends wont Yuki be there too? Wish I'd thought of that sooner, it's too late now._

As we arrived at the court everyone started waving to us.

"So you convinced orangey to play with us huh?" someone shouted to us. I recognized the voice as the girl from earlier. What's with all the orange references?

"Stop calling me wired names! It's annoying!" I shouted to her as we arrived at the court.

"Kyo-kun let me introduce you all." Tohru piped up, probably so that we would stop yelling. "This is Uo-chan, Hanna-chan, Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun, and Yuki-kun. Now let's decide the teams!" she said with her fist raised in the air. We all drew straws to decide the teams and, _lucky me_, I was with Yuki. This ought to go well.

(Yuki's POV)

Great. Just. Great. We drew the straws to discover I was on a team with Tohru, Momiji, and _Kyo_. I could already hear the chaos unravel. The next thing I knew I heard Kyo yelling, "Can't we do a redraw!? I don't want to be stuck with that pretty boy!" will he stop calling me that?

"Sorry orange-top, but once we draw the straws the teams are set!" Arisa-san answered him with a wide smile on her face. I could see Kyo was still steaming as we got in our positions.

"Just don't get in my way you baka." I wasn't going to lose just because he was an obnoxious brute.

"Shut up. I'll show you! I'll kick your ass!"

"Were on the same team"

"I'll still kick your ass!"

"You wish, you baka."

"Stop calling me a baka!"

"If you stop being a baka."

"That's it, you're going down!"

"I'll repeat; were on the same team."

"Grrr. Shut up and play!"

"You're the one who started yelling."

"I SAID PLAY!"

And with that Hanajima-san served the birdie and the game started.

(Kyo's POV)

Damn pretty boy. I could have gotten that if he didn't get in my way.

My thoughts continued to travel along this path the whole walk home, my cheek still burning from where I had landed on the ground.

"If he had just stayed put that wouldn't have happened…" I proceeded to mumble as I arrived at my destination. As I walked through the door I could tell that Shishou had already left. I entered the kitchen to find a note saying that he had left to work at the dojo. I went up to my room and started on my homework. About an hour into it I gave up on working and lay down on my bed.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

Every time I started to concentrate on something, he would pop into my head like an uninvited germ. And it was driving me crazy! He's a total bastard and he acts like he has a stick shoved up his ass! Yet I can't get his image out of my head!

I'm just upset. That's it. I'm angry at him for making a fool out of me and acting so perfect doing it.

I decided to take a hot shower and head to bed. As I lay there in my dark room I kept my thoughts strictly in check. There was no way I would let him get to me.

There was no chance I would think anything about Yuki.

A/N: Hey there again! Hope you all liked this chapter! I would like to give a special thanks to Mia for being the first to review my story. YOU ROCK GIRL! Anywho I'm going back to school from spring break tomorrow so I might be a little slow on the updates. Please forgive me! Well that just about covers it. If you have any ideas please tell me and review!


End file.
